Lovesick
by zeaeevee
Summary: Po has become severely ill, which has the masters puzzled. When they find out what's wrong, there's only one way to heal him. Tigress x Po, TiPo. Oneshot


**Hey everyone. Zeaeevee here, coming at you with another KFP oneshot. And of course the pairing is none other than Po and Tigress.**

**And for those of you reading my other stories - ie, Pokemon and Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog - those stories will be updated once my classes are over, hopefully around April, if god spears my life.**

**Anyway, enough jibber-jabber from me. Enjoy the story, and feedback is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Lovesick**

Night had befallen the Valley of Peace. The residence had long retired from their normal daily events. However, up at the Jade Palace, in the sleeping quarters of the Masters of Kung Fu, The Furious Five and Dragon Warrior, one was having a hard time falling asleep. He was none other, than the Dragon Warrior himself.

For the past week, the legendary warrior had not been himself. He was having a hard time falling asleep. Every night, he'd lie on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling in deep thought. It was the same thought every night.

"_I can't take this anymore!" _He thought._ "I've been feeling this way ever since I was a cub, but it seems to be getting worse now. I know what I have to do, but there's no way she'll return it!" _He sighed._ "UGH! My head hurts. Hopefully it'll be gone by morning."_ It wasn't until an hour after he thought this, did he finally fall asleep.

Morning came, as the gong rang, signifying the start of the day, awakening everyone in the valley. All, except one.

Master Shifu stood at the end of the hallway of the student barracks, where he greeted five of his six students. He sighed and disappointedly shook his head when he saw who had not appeared. This did not surprise him though.

"Tigress? Can you please awaken the Dragon Warrior." He said to the Tiger master.

Tigress did a soft growl of annoyance, then bowed toward her master before going toward, and entering the room directly across from hers, and made her way toward the sleeping panda. He was lying flat on his back upon his bed.

"Po!" she sternly said in her normal tone of voice, but he didn't wake up.

"Po!" she said a little louder and more stern, shaking the panda's belly to try and wake him.

Tigress was beginning to get annoyed and was about ready to claw at the panda to awaken him. But she stopped when her sensitive hearing picked up on his breathing. It was different than normal. She looked to his face and realized his mouth was slightly opened, and he was breathing through it, heavier and faster than normal. Even more so than when he was exhausted from climbing the thousand steps, and this worried her.

"Po?" she asked, as she placed a paw on his forehead. She gasped, and quickly removed her paw. "PO!" she worriedly exclaimed. "MASTER SHIFU!" she called out to her master in an urgent tone. In almost no time at all, Master Shifu and the others were at the doorway of the panda's room.

"What is it, Tigress?! What's wrong!" he urgently asked.

"It's Po! He's burning up!" she replied in the same urgent tone.

"What!?" Shifu asked, in disbelief. He immediately went up to the giant panda and placed his hand on his head. He too gasped and quickly removed his hand. He turned to the rest of the five.

"Viper! Get the palace medics in here, now!"

Viper nodded and was gone without a moment's hesitation.

"Monkey! Get an icepack; we need to cool him down!"

Monkey nodded, and was gone as well.

"The rest of you, go to the training hall and get some training done. Viper and Monkey will join you shortly." Master Shifu said to the three remaining masters.

"But, Master Shifu… what about-" Tigress started to protest, but was cut off.

"I will stay with Po, and will give you the news once the medics have examined him." Shifu told her. Tigress and the others were hesitant, but they obeyed. They bowed toward their master and left the room, as they made their way to the training hall.

Master Shifu looked back at the panda, and stood at his side next to his head. A worried expression dawned on his face.

"_Oh Po… normally I would think this was just another one of your attempts to miss out on training. But there is no possible way you could fake a temperature that high."_ Master Shifu worriedly thought, as he looked at Po. After a few seconds of silence, apart from Po's abnormal breathing, Master Shifu's ears perked up when he heard the panda weakly whisper.

"Ti… Tigress…"

This puzzled the grandmaster. _"Tigress? What does she have to do with this?"_ he thought.

Not too long after, Monkey appeared with the icepack. They immediately placed it on Po's head in order to cool him down. He breathing was slowly becoming normal again. Master Shifu told Monkey to join the others in the training hall. He bowed to his master and went on his way. Shortly after Monkey had left, Viper showed up with five of the palace medics, and she too was told to go to the training hall.

"What seems to be the matter with the Dragon Warrior, Master Shifu?" The head Medic, a goose, asked.

"He seems to have a very high temperature. He was practically burning up and his breathing was erratic, even worse than when he's exhausted from climbing the thousand steps." Shifu explained. The medic did a sharp gasp and looked down with a thoughtful face. After a moment, he looked back at Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu, can you please wait out in the hall while we check up on him. I'll come get you when we're done." He told the grandmaster.

"Of course," Master Shifu replied, and left the room, closing the door behind him. He sat just outside the door of the room opposite Po's, and got into his meditative pose and meditated while he waited.

* * *

"I wonder what could be wrong with Po." Viper worriedly wondered.

The five warriors were in the training hall, but they weren't training. Well… four of them weren't. They were all too worried about their friend.

"Who knows? Usually this would be one of his attempts to skip out on training. But this looks really serious." Monkey stated. The four masters then heard a loud crack and looked to the source of the sound to see one of the wooden warriors destroyed, by none other than Tigress, the only one of the five that was training. They watched as she continued to destroy the other wooden warriors.

Viper sighed. "She's worried about him." She simply stated.

"Tigress? Worried about Po?" Monkey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Crane asked.

"When was the last time you guys saw her actually destroy the wooden warriors?" Viper asked them. "Better question, when does she usually destroy anything?"

The three male warriors pondered on this.

"Well, I can't really remember the last time she destroyed anything." Monkey stated.

Crane gasped in realization. "But she usually does when she's upset about something." He exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Viper replied.

When they looked to the tiger master, they saw that she had completely destroyed all the wooden warriors. Their jaws dropped in complete shock at the sight of the training hall, but they quickly closed them when they saw the tiger master approaching them.

"Hey Tigress, you feeling ok?" Viper asked her worriedly.

"I'm going to meditate." Tigress simply stated, as she walked past her comrades and exited the training hall.

"Wow. Didn't think she cared much about him." Mantis piped in. The others simply nodded, still watching where the female tiger had exited.

* * *

Tigress sat in a lotus position under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, trying her best to meditate. _**Trying.**_

Unable to find her center, she gave an exasperated sigh. She looked down at the ground; a worried expression dawned on her face.

"_Po… what's wrong with you?"_ she worriedly thought. She placed her right paw on the left side of her chest. _"And why do I feel so strange?"_

* * *

Master Shifu was brought out of his mediation trance when he heard the door to the panda's room slide open. He opened his eyes to see the same goose exit the room and walk up to him. He got to his feet, but before the goose could say anything, he asked.

"Did you find out what's wrong?"

"Well, we examined him and everything seems to be perfectly fine. Except for the bags under his eyes, stating that he hasn't slept too well for about a week." The goose explained.

"Is that what the cause of his high temperature was?" the grandmaster asked.

"No. Fatigue, yes. But not a high temperature. He's as healthy as a panda can be." He informed. Though he had an idea of what was wrong with the Dragon Warrior, but he needed to test his theory first, before informing the grandmaster. He was about to say something, but Shifu beat him to it, asking what he was about to tell him.

"May I see him?" Shifu asked.

"Of course." The goose replied, stepping aside to allow him to enter the room, as he followed after him. Shifu walked up to the panda's head to see him sleeping peacefully. The goose doctor stood next to him, also watching the panda rest.

"Master Shifu, can I asked you something?" the doctor asked.

"Of course." Shifu replied.

"What happened, exactly, before you called for us?" he asked.

"Why? Is it important?" Shifu asked.

"Probably. Probably not. But just to be sure of what's wrong with him." The doctor explained.

There was a brief silence as Shifu thought it over. But he wanted to know what was wrong with the Dragon Warrior, so he told the goose what happened. When he mentioned Tigress, Po began to hyperventilate.

"Doctor! He's hyperventilating!" one of the nurses, a pig, urgently exclaimed. She placed her hoof on his head and quickly removed it with a gasp. "He's burning up too!"

"Quickly! Put the icepack on his head to cool and calm him down." The goose doctor exclaimed. The nurse did as she was told. Once the icepack was on Po's head, he began to slowly calm down.

The doctor gestured to Master Shifu to follow him, as they stepped out of the room and closed the door behind them. They walked down the hall, putting distance between them and Po's room, so the panda couldn't hear their conversation.

"What happened back there?!" Master Shifu asked in a demanding worried tone.

The goose doctor did a worried sigh as he looked to the floor for a moment, then back up at the grandmaster.

"His illness… it not something we can heal, Master Shifu." He began. Shifu gave him a questioning look. "I had my suspicion about what was wrong, and after what just happened in there, proved my suspicions correct."

"And what's that?" Shifu asked curiously.

The doctor took in a deep breath before replying. "He's lovesick, Master Shifu." This caused Shifu's eyes to widen in shock. "The Dragon Warrior is in love… with Master Tigress." He finished. Shifu almost fainted upon hearing that, but he composed himself before that could happen, and quickly ran out of the student barracks.

* * *

The members of the furious five, minus Tigress, were all still sitting on the sideline of the training hall, when the doors burst open, startling them. And in a split second, their master stood in front of them. He was about to ask them why they weren't training, until he saw the state of the training hall.

"What happened to the training hall!?" he asked in a demanding tone. He looked to his students and noticed one missing. "And where is Tigress?"

"To answer your first question; it was destroyed. By whom? The person in your second question." Mantis replied. Shifu glared at the insect, causing him to hide behind Monkey's back, since he was standing on his shoulder.

"Ignoring what Mantis just said, though it is true; Tigress said she was going to meditate." Viper replied. Then asked, "Did the medics find out what's wrong with Po, Master Shifu?"

Master Shifu ears fell flat behind his head, as he looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with his students. "Yes, they did?" he replied, still not looking up at them.

"Soooo, what's the matter? Is he going to be ok?" Crane asked.

"I don't know if he'll be alright." Shifu replied, as he continued on, telling them what was wrong with the panda. They all gasp in surprise. Though, Viper wasn't too surprised, as she had her suspicion of this as well.

"I'm not completely surprised that's what's wrong with him." Viper stated, getting the others' attention.

"You knew about this?" Shifu asked.

"Not really. I just had my suspicions. I've seen the way he looks at Tigress when she's not looking at him, Master Shifu. He deeply cares about her." Viper said. "But what I think has caused him to actually become physically lovesick, is the thought of the fact that she would never love him back. Also…" she slithered closer to her master. "…the fear, of what _you_ would do to him, if he even considered having a romantic relationship with Tigress."

Shifu took in what Viper said, and thought it over. He concluded that she was right. He would've probably kicked the panda down the thousand steps ten, maybe a hundred times, or incapacitate him for even considering the idea. But then he thought about Tigress, and how she would feel about it. He hadn't given her the love and attention she needed as a cub, forcing her to grow up before her time, and taking away any happiness she should have had as a child. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw her smile out of said happiness. But if Po could make her happy by giving her that love and attention that she was deprived of as a cub, then he was more than willing to allow it.

Shifu sighed in defeat. "You're right, Viper. I would have probably hurt him in some way."

"You mean you'd incapacitate him." Monkey stated.

"Or kick him down the thousand steps ten or maybe a hundred times." Mantis added. Both mouthing the grandmaster's thoughts.

The grandmaster simply turned away from the four warriors, making his way to exit the training hall.

"I am going to find Tigress. Considering that the training hall is destroyed, and you are all worried about Po, making you all unfocused, you may take the rest of the day off." He stated, closing the doors behind him after he exited.

A moment of silence passed between the warriors after their master had left.

"Thank yoooou, Tigress!" Mantis happily exclaimed. Monkey grinned, while Viper and Crane merely shook their heads.

* * *

Tigress still sat under the peach tree, pondering on the strange feeling she was having, also worrying about Po and hoping he was alright and that whatever illness he had, wasn't a danger to his life.

"_I'm worried about him, I know that for sure. He is my friend after all. But…"_ she thought, as she placed her right paw on the left side of her chest again. _"…why do I feel like my heart is ready to burst out of my chest, or shatter into pieces if -"_ Her eyes widened and she gasped as realization kick in. _"Is it possible… that I see him as more than a friend?"_

Tigress did realize that she had been feeling different toward the panda for the past two months, but she dismissed it as just their friendship growing stronger. But now that she thought about it, she was feeling something greater than friendship. She couldn't and didn't want to believe it, but she had fallen for the clumsy, loveable panda. She frowned, as her eyes and ears dropped, and her head lowered.

"I… I can't believe it." She softly said. She growled and punched the ground in front of her in frustrated disbelief. "I… I'm in love with the stupid panda."

"That's very interesting to hear."

Tigress' eyes widened. She shot up and swiftly turned her head to see her master standing behind her. His hands behind his back, and a serious look on his face.

"Master Shifu!" she exclaimed, then asked. "How long have you been there?"

He walked up to the tiger and stood in front of her.

"I actually just got here. Just in time to hear that you're in love with the panda." He looked up at her, his expression unchanged. Tigress looked at him with a sullen expression, then looked down in shame.

She sighed in defeat. "It's not like I planned for it to happen Master Shifu. I'm only just realizing it. I know a warrior is not supposed to possess such feelings for another but… I don't think it's something that can be avoided." She explained.

An uncomfortable silence passed between the two, making the tiger master nervous, until Shifu spoke up.

"I am aware that you only just realized your feelings for him, Tigress. I did hear you after all." He said to her. "However, there is no rule that states that a warrior is not allowed to fall in love." A smile appeared on his face.

Tigress looked at her master in shock at what he had said.

"So… you mean, you're ok with it?" Tigress asked, bewildered.

"Indeed," he replied, as he turned around and walked toward the end of the cliff, and looked down at the Jade Palace. "Especially since that love is what will heal him."

"W-what?!" Tigress exclaimed in surprised shock.

"Po's illness is not of the body, Tigress, but of the mind and heart. He's lovesick, and in the worse possible way from what we've witnessed this morning." Shifu told her, earning a surprised gasp from the tiger master. He went on explaining to her what happened in her absence. This caused her to feel like her heart was really going to burst out of her chest. Without a word to her master, she got down on all fours and quickly made her way toward the barracks. Shifu's ear twitched, as a satisfied smile appeared in his face.

* * *

Po sat on his bed with a cup of water in his paws. After his last episode, the doctor and nurses had stayed at his bedside until he awoke to make sure he was alright, and had given him some water to calm his nerves and quench his dry throat.

"Feeling better, Master Po?" the doctor asked him. Po silently nodded at the goose, with a dishearten expression on his face.

Po knew he was lovesick, and in the worse possible way. He knew what he had to do to make the pain go away, but he was still scared of the outcome. But he **had** to do it. The goose doctor had also advised him that he should, or he'd end up killing himself.

The nurse who was standing watch outside the Dragon Warrior's room, to make sure no-one disturbed him, came up to the warrior and doctor. She bowed in respect as well as apologizing for interrupting.

"Forgive me doctor and Dragon Warrior, but Master Tigress is here." She said to them.

Po froze up and felt like his heart had stopped beating, causing him to loosen his hold on the cup, and allowing it to fall and shatter on the floor. The nurse quickly cleaned it up. Before Po could get a chance to hyperventilate again, he felt a wing on his paw. He looked down to see the goose doctor looking up at him with a serious expression.

"Remember what we talked about, Master Po." He stated. Po simply nodded, taking in deep breaths and exhaling to calm himself. He nodded again, stating he was ready.

The doctor made his way to the door, while gesturing to the nurses to follow. Once they were all out in the hallway, the doctor told the tiger master that she could go in. She thanked him, and went in once all the medics were gone, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Po." She said, as she made her way toward the lovesick panda, and sat next to him on his bed.

"Hey Tigress." He replied, trying to put on a smile, but failed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Me? I've never felt better in my life!" he replied with a nervous smile and laugh.

Tigress placed a paw on his head, which startled him a bit, to make sure he was ok. It was warm, which was a good sign for her. She sighed in relief.

"That's good. You were really burning up this morning. What happened? What was wrong?" she stated and asked.

Po was silent, but she waited for when he was ready to speak. It was now or never. He had to tell her. He gave a heavy sigh.

"Tigress… I'm going to tell you something, that's probably going to ruin our friendship or get me killed." He stated.

She looked at him incredulously, but nodded and listened in on what he had to say. Even if she already knew what he was going to tell her. He took in another deep breathe to calm himself further.

"I hope I'm not coming too forward when I tell you this, Tigress, but… I'm in love with you." He nervously confessed, looking at the floor. He refused to look up to see her expression until he was done with his confession.

"I have been, from the very first time I saw you in the village with Shifu, when we were cubs. It was love at first sight for me. My dad told me it was merely a crush and that I'd get over it in time. But I never did. Whenever I'd see you come to the village, I'd swear I was having a heart attack from the rate my heart was beating. But… although I was in love with you, I knew it would be impossible for us to ever be together. We didn't know each other – well… you didn't know me – you lived in the Jade Palace, while I lived in the village. And someone like you, would never fall for someone like me. A big, fat panda."

"It was when that realization kicked in, that I began to become physically sick whenever I'd think about you and the harsh reality of what will never be. Then when I was dubbed Dragon Warrior, my spirit was lifted knowing that I've finally gotten the chance to spend time with and get to know the woman I fell in love with. And I have to say, it wasn't what I expected. But despite all your harsh words toward me, my love for you never faltered, because I knew that's not the real you. And I was right, after spending so much time here and getting to know you better. It wasn't until recently, that realization kicked in again, that's there's no way you'd ever love someone like me. And my fear of what Shifu would do to me if I even considered having a relationship with you, made it worse, which made my emotional illness become physical to point I almost killed myself." He finished with a heavy sigh.

"Tigress… I really hope this doesn't ruin the friendship we have created, but I had to confess my feelings for you before I killed myself." He told her. "Doctor's orders." He looked up with a forced grin, trying to lighten up the mood. But his face fell when he saw the look on her face. She had a pained expression and looked to be on the verge of tears, which worried him.

"Tigress?" he said, hesitantly bringing up his right paw to her face and lightly brushing the back of it across her left cheek. That simple gesture caused her to break down into tears, and bury her head onto his chest, while carefully embracing him. This greatly caught the panda by surprise. He had not expected her to breakdown or act in such a way. After his shock had worn off, he gently wrapped his arms around her, tightening the embrace. His head resting on top of hers as he whispered…

"Tigress… I'm sorry… But I had to tell you."

There was a long moment of silence as the two continued to embrace each other. After what seemed like forever, which was a few minutes, Tigress did a sharp intake of air, to try to calm herself and regain her composure as best she could. She slowly lifted herself from his chest, putting some space between their bodies, and causing him to remove his head from atop hers. She placed her paws on top of his chest, while looking down to avoid eye contact. Po's paws rested gently at the sides of her waist.

"I… I don't know what to say, Po."

Po sighed. "It's ok, Tigress. I know you don't feel the same way, but I just – "

"No, Po. It's not that." She cut him off. "I just… I never thought… that anyone would ever feel this way toward me. All my life, people have been afraid of me. Being called a monster when I was a cub; then becoming the most hardcore warrior ever. True, everyone respects me, but I could still see the fear in their eyes. All that pained me, causing me to build a wall around my heart. But… I always hoped… that I would someday meet someone who could see through my tough exterior." She looked up at him with a small smile, "Someone to love me, and tell me they love me for who I am. To give me the love I never got while growing up."

"But, Shifu loves you. He adopted you." Po said, bewildered by her confession.

"Po… I know Shifu cares for me, and probably loves me, but… never once has he ever told me so. And I always have this little bit of doubt at the back of my mind, if he really does."

Unbeknownst to the pair, their friends and master were outside the room, listening in to hear what would happen. Shifu's ears dropped at the sides of his head, and frowned in shame at what Tigress had said.

"Tigress…" Po said, removing his paws from her waists and held her paws, which were still resting on his chest. "Shifu loves you, I know he does. And so do I." he said caringly, bringing his right paw up to caress her left cheek, receiving a quiet elated purr from her. "But… my question is; how do you feel about me?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

Tigress smiled up at him. Instead of telling him, she decided to show him instead. She slowly leaned in towards his face, causing him to remove his paw from her face. Their muzzles met, and Tigress gently rubbed their noses together for a moment, before capturing his lips in a gentle, loving kiss. Po was a little surprised at first, but quickly relaxed and began to partake in the kiss, still holding onto each other's paws.

After what felt like an eternity, the two slowly broke apart, and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. They rubbed their noses together for a brief moment, before Tigress leaned in to rest her head on Po's chest and nuzzle her way under his neck, while embracing him as best she could, with a content smile plastered on her face. Po smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, tightening the embrace. That simple action from her, said everything. He knew she was a woman of action, and was never good with words when it came to expressing her feeling. Just one of the many things he loved about her.

The two lovers sat on Po's bed, enjoying the warmth of being in the arms of the one they love. That was short lived, when Tigress' ears twitched from the sound of silent giggling and harsh shushes coming from outside the door of the room. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Tell them they can come in, Po." She whispered so only he could hear. Po was slightly confused about what she meant, but then his ears picked on the almost inaudible giggling. He gave an exasperated sigh as well.

"You guys can come in now." He said. The two never broke their embrace.

"Are you sure it's safe." Mantis said with laughter in his voice. Tigress wanted to growl when she heard the way he said that, but she gave a loud purr instead, which surprised her.

"Yes, I'm sure." Po replied.

Master Shifu opened the door and the group was surprised at what they saw. They were not expecting to see the scene before them. If that wasn't surprising enough, what they heard shocked them even more. Tigress was purring, and loud enough for the others to hear. Tigress hesitantly removed herself from the embrace, and turned to face their comrades while she sat next to Po. Her left paw and his right paw intertwined while resting between them on the bed. Mantis fell off Monkey's shoulder, while the others looked on with disbelief. Shifu was the first to recover, and approached the panda and tiger, who watched him expectantly.

"So, Po, I take it you're feeling better?" Shifu stated.

Po nodded worriedly. "Master Shifu, I'm –" he was cut off by Shifu raising a hand to stop him.

"No need to explain, Dragon Warrior. I know everything. I must apologise for eavesdropping on you two, but given the situation… you understand." The two warriors nodded in understanding.

"Po…" Shifu started with a sigh. "You really love Tigress… don't you?" he asked, even if he already knew the answer having witness what happened to the panda, he wanted a verbal confirmation. The others had gotten over their shock, and were standing behind their master as they looked on at the pair.

Po smiled and turned to face Tigress. He took hold of her other paw and held them up between them. Tigress smiled at him, as he leaned in and rested his forehead against hers; both had their eyes closed as Po replied. "More than anything. I don't know what I'd do if anything bad happened to her." This admitted a happy purr from Tigress, shocking the others once again.

Tigress purring was surprising enough, but twice in one day. This led them to believe that the world was coming to an end. Tigress purring was like Po going on a diet.

Shifu sighed again. He didn't need to ask Tigress, because he already knew, and was seeing it in front of him.

"Tigress," he said, gaining her and Po's attention. "I… would like to… apologize."

"What for, master?" she asked, confused.

"For not giving you the proper care you need while growing up," Tigress gasped. "For making you feel like you were never loved. I'm sorry, Tigress, but I just want you to know, that I did love you, and I still do. You are my daughter, and nothing is going to change that."

"I…" Tigress was at a loss of words, her body filled with different emotions. Shifu walked up to her and they embraced each other as tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you, Baba." She whispered for him to hear. He patted her on the back, and they broke the embrace. He turned to Po.

"Po, I am entrusting Tigress' future happiness into your paws. If you do anything to hurt her in any emotional way," he threatened.

Po giggled. "Don't worry Shifu. There's no possible way I'll intentionally hurt the woman I've loved since I was a cub."

This earned the panda a raised eyebrow from his master. "Very well then. Po… Tigress… you have my blessing." He told them and they thanked him.

"Today, I give you all a chance to relax. But tomorrow!" Shifu exclaimed. "I expect to see you up and training, Dragon Warrior!"

"You got it, Shifu." Po replied, starting to sound like his old self again.

Shifu nodded, and began to make his exit. The others followed, but were stopped when Tigress called out to them.

"Oh, and guys." She said, gaining their attention. "Just so you know, even if I may be showing my softer side from now on, I'm still going to wipe the floor with all of you during training." She said to them in a playful threatening tone. They all grinned at that.

"You got it, Tigress!" Monkey happily exclaimed

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Crane added in.

"I'm really happy for you, Tigress." Viper told her.

"Thanks, Viper. But I meant what I said." Tigress replied.

"I know." Viper giggled. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't. Well, see you two later." She said, slithering out and closing the door behind her, living the two alone once again.

They faced each other once again, and smiled. They leaned in to kiss each other once again, before Tigress nuzzled her head under his neck again. The two sat in comfortable silence, while in a loving embrace.

"Thank you, Tigress, for saving me." Po broke the silence, but didn't break the embrace.

"You're welcome, Po." She replied. "And thank you, for giving me the love I thought I would never receive." She said with a purr.

"You're welcome, my love." He replied.

Tigress slowly removed herself from the embrace and looked into the eyes of the panda she dearly loved with a smile.

"Now, Po, there's something I'd like you to do for me." She said, caressing his left cheek with her right paw.

"What's that, love?"

"I want you to get out of this room, and get back to being the happy, clumsy, fun loving panda, I fell in love with." She told him in a gentle voice.

Po grinned. "You got it, Tigress." He said, getting up from the bed and making his way toward the door, as Tigress followed suit.

"How about we get something to eat? I'm starving." As if on cue, his stomach gave a loud rumble, causing him to blush in embarrassment. Tigress merely smiled as she stood next to him.

"Well, you did miss out on breakfast AND lunch." She stated matter-of-factly. "I only missed lunch."

"Well then, it looks like I'm gonna be making us a buffet for dinner." Po grinned, while rubbing his paws together. "Race ya to the kitchen, Kitten." He said, as he dashed down the hall, and exiting the barracks.

The nickname had caught Tigress off guard, causing her to stop in her tracks with a shocked expression on her face, giving the panda a chance to escape. She may love him, but there were some ground rules that needed to be set. A mischievous grinned formed on her lips once she recovered, and got down on all fours.

"_Now THAT'S my panda."_ she happily thought, before sprinting out of the barracks as well, and catch up to her lover to give him a well-deserved pounce.

**END!**

* * *

**Published: 03.03.13**

**Hope you all enjoyed the story. I know there are probably a few errors in there somewhere, but, meh.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**-Zea**


End file.
